yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna and Jumanji
Princess Yuna and Jumanji is the Season 2 movie premiere of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When Princess Yuna and her friends were getting bored when it is raining outside, they discovered a gameboard/video game called Jumanji. But little do they know that when they've started the game, terrible things from this video game is about to happen as they be sucked into the world of Jumanji. So, they must join Smolder Bravestone, Shelly Oberon, Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, Ruby Roundhouse, and Seaplane McDonough in order to finish the game and come out alive before they'll be trapped in the Jungle of Jumanji forever. Plot The movie begins/Raining in the School of Friendship/Too board to study The film opens as the african petroglyphs were shown on the main title, it was cold and rainy day in the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna and her friends wanted to play, but all they could do was to practice sports at the indoor gym. But then, Fizzlepop Berrytwist gave them hall passes to come and go only because they were too board to study. At the Golden Oak Library/Hearing the sound of drums/The discovery of Jumanji Just as Yuna and her friends arrived at the Golden Oak Library, they begin to hear the sound of beating drums like crazy. As Dipper and Mabel found it, they've discovered a gameboard/video game known as Jumanji. Entering the Jungles of Jumanji/Meeting the five adventurers and heroes So, Yuna and her friends started playing the video game of Jumanji. When they each chose their own personalities and specialties, they all got sucked into the game. In the game, Yuna and her friends were in their safari outfits and are now inside the Jungles of Jumanji. Just then, they met some five adventurers and heroes on this game, Dr. Xander "Smolder" Bravestone, Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon, Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, Ruby Roundhouse, and Seaplane McDonough who has recruited them on a dangerous mission to save Jumanji. Escaping from the Hippopotamus/Nigel Billingsley to the Rescue Meanwhile back in the Golden Oak Library, Grubber discovered that Yuna and her friends were in the video game as he left to warn the others. Back in Jumanji, Dipper discovered how they each have three lives showing on their right arms. Suddenly, Yuna and her friends stumbled a hippopotamus as they ran for their lives. Just then, help came from Nigel Billingsley as Smolder, Shelly, Mouse, Ruby, and Seaplane had to take them to safety. Smolder showed them the Jaguar's Eye/Explaining the whole story As for Luna and Hiro, they were starting to worry about Yuna and her friends inside Jumanji. Back inside Jumanji, Smolder showed them the Jaguar's Eye and told the whole story about how the curse was spreading threw out the jungles of Jumanji and must be lifted away. Discovering their Strengths and Weaknesses/Completing Level 1/Bad Guys Alert! Just as Yuna and the others were dropped off with Smolder, Shelly, Mouse, Ruby, and Seaplane, they discovered their own Strengths and Weaknesses on the game. As they completed Level 1, they spotted bad guys in the distances as they fight their way to escape. Yuna and her friends are missing/Beginning Level 2/Marketplace escape Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Luna, Hiro, Celestia, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, their friends, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Wu, Garmadon, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., X-PO, K.I.T.T., and everyone, everypony, and every creature else kept watching the video game in hopes that Yuna and her friends will survive. Back in Jumanji, they completed Level 2, The Mighty Roar. In the Marketplace, they were led by the adventurers looking for the next clue. Suddenly, Russell Van Pelt and his men were on the hunt, but Yuna came up with an idea and made a quick escape. Leading them to the safety of the shortcuts/Avoiding many dangerous booby traps So, Seaplane led them to the safety through the shortcuts. Then, they started avoiding many dangerous booby traps along with crocodiles as they finally reached the exit. Worried sick about the foals and children's safety/Yuna's confession to the heroes Meanwhile at the Golden Oaks Library, everyone were worried sick about Yuna and her friends. Back in Jumanji, Yuna made a confession about not being the heroine they expected her to be. Then, Smolder reminded her that's okay to be afraid when you have to be brave eventually. The Treehouse of Alan Parrish/Alan Parrish Was Here So Was Alex Vreeke Soon, they stopped and rest near the Treehouse of Alan Parrish. As Yuna looked around it, the sign says, "Alan Parrish Was Here So Was Alex Vreeke." She and her friends were amazed. Risking through Bazaar and the Transportation Shed/Only two more Levels Just as Yuna, her friends, and the adventurous heroes completed the next level, they completed the next two levels, Bazaar, and The Transportation Shed. They were now two levels away. Luna's hope for Yuna's safety/Encountering Russel Van Pelt/Fighting off his men Meanwhile, Princess Luna was shedding her tear in hopes to see her daughter again. Then, Hiro comforts his wife to keep it up. Back inside Jumanji, Yuna was sadder missing her mother so much. Then, Smolder and Ruby kept her in good company. Suddenly, they encountered Russel Van Pelt. During their escape, they fought off as many of his men they could take down. Making their way through the Canyon/Dipper and Smolder made a great team During the escape, Yuna, their friends, and the adventurous heroes made their way through the canyon. With Dipper grabbing the Jaguar's Eye for Smolder, they made a great team. The Final Level, The Defenders/Return the Jaguar's Eye/Lifting the curse forever When they reach the final level, Yuna, their friends, and the adventurous heroes have to get pass the Defenders which turns out to be a pack of Jaguars. Just as Russel Van Pelt and his gang arrived, Yuna felt it's power from the Jaguar's Eye to control the animals with or without it. It took a huge risk to reach Jaguar Mountain, but Yuna made it to the top as she made the copy of the Jaguar's Eye, and returned the real one to it's rightful place. As they all call out the name of Jumanji, the curse has finally lifted and Russel Van Pelt was no more. Saying their goodbyes to the adventurers/Returning home happily/Game Over Just as peace was restored in Jumanji, Smolder, Shelly, Mouse, Ruby, Seaplane, and Nigel Billingsley gave thanks to Yuna and her friends for saving Jumanji. Then, it was time for them to return home. As they did, all of their friends and families were happy to see them again, including Luna and Yuna who're reunited as mother and daughter are. So, Yuna puts the copy of the Jaguar's Eye away for display, she puts away the Jumanji game until next time. Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will be in Jumanji board game/video game and will wears safari outfits. *This film marks the first ever appearance of Smolder Bravestone, Shelly Oberon, Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, Ruby Roundhouse, Seaplane McDonough, Russel Van Pelt and Nigel Billingsley. Soundtrack #(Mighty Joe Young OST) - Sacred Guardian Of The Mountain by James Horner (main title) #Tarzan Boy by Baltimora (when Yuna and her friends found themselves in Jumanji) #(The Jungle Book (2016) - Wolves - Law of the Jungle (when Yuna and her friends got aquatinted with Smolder, Shelly, Mouse, Ruby, and Seaplane) #Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N'Ross (finale song) Scenes #The movie begins/Raining in the School of Friendship/Too board to study #At the Golden Oak Library/Hearing the sound of drums/The discovery of Jumanji #Entering the Jungles of Jumanji/Meeting the five adventurers and heroes #Escaping from the Hippopotamus/Nigel Billingsley to the Rescue #Smolder showed them the Jaguar's Eye/Explaining the whole story #Discovering their Strengths and Weaknesses/Completing Level 1/Bad Guys Alert! #Yuna and her friends are missing/Beginning Level 2/Marketplace escape #Leading them to the safety of the shortcuts/Avoiding many dangerous booby traps #Worried sick about the foals and children's safety/Yuna's confession to the heroes #The Treehouse of Alan Parrish/Alan Parrish Was Here So Was Alex Vreeke #Risking through Bazaar and the Transportation Shed/Only two more Levels #Luna's hope for Yuna's safety/Encountering Russel Van Pelt/Fighting off his men #Making their way through the Canyon/Dipper and Smolder made a great team #The Final Level, The Defenders/Return the Jaguar's Eye/Lifting the curse forever #Saying their goodbyes to the adventurers/Returning home happily/Game Over Links # Bloopers *Bloopers for Princess Yuna and Jumanji Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Season Premieres Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225